Temps qui passe, tant que tu es là
by Loli-Pamplo
Summary: Ecrite durant la sixième nuit du FoF. Il faut croire que quand Roxas met sa capuche, les idées noires viennent plus vite. Heureusement qu'Axel est toujours là.


**Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la sixième nuit du FoF (Forum Francophone : forum ludique d'entraide et de discussions autour de la fanfiction) lien dans mes auteurs favoris. Pour le thème "Temps".**

- C'est rare que tu viennes ici plutôt qu'à la tour de l'horloge.

- Oui. Ici il n'y a pas de coucher de soleil, pas de glace. Ici il n'y a que la nuit, la pluie, les sans cœurs, les similis. Il n'y a que nous. Pourquoi aurions-nous le droit à plus ?

Axel ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il n'aimait pas quand Roxas portait sa capuche de la sorte, il ne souriait plus pareil, le Roxas innocent disparaissait et un autre, plus noir et plus sombre apparaissait. Et ça l'inquiétait.

- Nous cherchons un cœur tu le sais bien. Pour partir d'ici, pour être capable de tous ces sentiments qui nous sont refusés.

Roxas se leva et marcha le long du bord de l'immeuble d'Illusiopolis. Le gratte-ciel le plus grand hormis le QG de l'organisation XIII. Oui il lui arrivait de venir ici. Parfois, quand il ne savait plus pourquoi est-ce qu'on l'envoyait en mission. Quand il ne savait plus qui il était, pourquoi il faisait ça. Quand il se disait que plus rien n'avait d'importance. Et qu'il pouvait bien disparaitre, rien ne changerait.

- Oui mais le temps passe. Le temps passe et Axel dis moi, tu sens quelque chose de changé toi ? Le ciel est toujours aussi sombre, Kingdom Hearts toujours aussi lointain. Je fais des cauchemars, je rêve de ce garçon encore et toujours, de façon lancinante, presque toutes les nuits. Je rêve aussi de cette fille. Je me bats, je tue des sans cœurs, je ramène des informations sur les mondes. Et pourtant je n'en sais pas plus. Saïx refuse de me dire quoi que ce soit. Pas plus que Xemnas. Rien ne bouge et pourtant les jours défilent inexorablement. Combien de membres avons-nous déjà perdu ? Tu aurais pu ne jamais revenir du manoir. Et je…

Axel baissa les yeux. Il ne savait jamais comment répondre à ce genre de déclaration de son meilleur ami. Ce meilleur ami pour qui il aurait tout fait, ce meilleur ami à qui il cachait des choses. Parce qu'il était un simili, et que son véritable corps existait toujours. Parce qu'il aurait beau tout faire, ils ne pourraient pas rester ensemble éternellement. Pour Axel, le temps était un fardeau dont il se serait bien passer.

- Je suis revenu Roxas. Je ne pouvais pas te laisser te débrouiller tout seul, tu ne sais rien faire sans moi.

Roxas ne sourit pas comme il le faisait d'habitude quand Axel se vantait de la sorte, il se pencha de plus belle du haut du building, Axel se rapprocha de lui, attentif.

- Combien de jour depuis que je suis arrivé ? Plus de deux cents non ? C'est beaucoup et en même temps si peu. Ais-je vraiment évolué depuis le début ?

- Roxas, tu es bien différent de la coquille vide que tu étais à tes débuts. Bien sur que tu as changé. Tu changeras encore dans le temps et ce jusqu'à…

- Jusqu'à quoi ? Jusqu'à la fin ? La fin de quoi ? Qui nous dit qu'on arrivera à avoir un cœur ? On ne saura peut être jamais si on en a vraiment un. Comment on pourrait savoir ? J'ai l'impression d'avoir énormément perdu et de ne rien gagner.

La pluie s'intensifia, infiltrant le manteau noir des deux hommes. Axel regard tristement son ami. Il aurait voulu le consoler, lui prouver qu'il ne fallait pas penser comme ça. Parce qu'il y avait quelqu'un qui serait là.

- Depuis que tu es arrivé, j'ai au contraire l'impression d'avoir gagné plutôt que perdu. J'ai l'impression d'avoir trouvé une source de motivation pour mes missions, pour rentrer une fois celle-ci terminée. Avant il m'arrivait aussi de venir ici.

Roxas se retourna vers son ami.

- Et toi, ça fait combien de temps que tu es là ?

- Longtemps… Très longtemps je crois.

- Et si je disparaissais maintenant ?

Roxas se mit sur un pied sur le rebord que la pluie rendait glissante et se pencha, testant quelle limite jusqu'à basculer. Il pourrait très certainement se rattraper grâce à sa keyblade, faire battre son cœur inexistant. Etait-il capable d'avoir des sensations de vertige ? Aussi quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand des bras le rattrapèrent in extremis avant qu'il ne bascule. Le temps se figea alors qu'ils furent à deux doigts de tomber ensemble mais l'équilibre se rétablit et Axel bascula en arrière et tomba sur les fesses sur le toit de l'immeuble, Roxas dans ses bras.

- Aïe, tu m'as cassé le coxys…

Roxas resta interdit.

- Pourquoi tu m'as rattrapé ?

- Abruti, comme si je pouvais te laisser tomber comme ça. T'es résistant mais quand même.

- Je me serais rattrapé tu sais.

- Peu importe.

Les bras d'Axel serrèrent de plus belle Roxas. Compulsivement.

- C'était un réflexe, te voir basculer comme ça, très peu pour moi.

Axel enleva précipitamment la capuche de Roxas, dévoilant un visage avec des larmes.

- Arrête maintenant. Cesse de penser au temps, cesse de voir en noir, cesse de te poser des questions comme ça. Je ne supporte pas de te voir ainsi. Je veux te voir sourire, je veux te voir joyeux. Je veux voir le même Roxas que d'habitude.

Il passa sa main sur les joues du petit blond où la pluie se mêlait aux larmes. Un sourire timide se peignit sur les traits de celui-ci alors qu'il se mit à serrer fort le corps de son meilleur ami.

- Merci Axel.

- Si tu as des problèmes, viens, on en parle, ne reste pas seul. Je suis là.

Il attrapa un fin fond de sa poche une glace à l'eau de mer à moitié fondue.

- On partage Roxas. Je suis sûr qu'on aura un cœur. Et si j'en avais un. Sois sûr que je serais le premier à te le donner.

OooO

J'aime Axel Roxas, j'aurais voulu plus développer mais il faut dire qu'en 45 minutes, c'est très court xD


End file.
